It is common in a textile manufacturing plant to condition the air enclosed within the plant with an air washer. Humidity control is essential to reduce the number of parted or broken ends encountered with various textile manufacturing processes. Many textile plants control humidity by varying the operation of the air washer so as to control the dew point of the air being directed to the work area. Although dew point control varies from one air washer to another it is possible to control the dew point of the air directed from the air washer to the work area by varying such factors as chilled water or steam supplied to the air washer. Most plants control dew point by varying the amounts of return, bypass and ambient or outside air passing through the air washer. For example, if an amount of hotter return air flowing through the air washer is decreased, but an amount of cooler outside air flowing through the air washer is increased, the effective reduction in temperature lowers the dew point of the air and adjusts overall humidity of the air flowing from the air washer into the textile manufacturing area. Most textile plants monitor the temperature and humidity within the plant, and correlate the sensed values of temperature and humidity to standard psychrometric charts to determine what air washer operation adjustments are necessary to condition the air towards an optimum humidity range and reduce the number of parted or broken ends which occur during processing.
Heretofore, most prior art textile air washer systems separately monitor temperature and relative humidity to control the air washer. However, these systems have sustained unexplained periods of time when the humidity of the air appears to be maintained but it is noticed that the number of parted or broken ends increases for no apparent reason. This is especially noticed when an amount of outside ambient air is drawn through the air washer and into the work area. Depending on the instrumentation used within a particular mill, no measured change of environmental condition occurs.
We have determined that any slight change in the barometric pressure within the textile manufacturing environment has a marked effect on the number of parted or broken ends in all types of textile manufacturing processes. The changes in barometric pressure affect the total amount of moisture contained within the air which in turn adversely affects production levels. Not only do the outside atmospheric changes affect the pressure within the mill, but in addition, pressure fluctuations rapidly occur within the textile manufacturing plant when the amounts of ambient, outside air flowing through the air washer into the mill fluctuates. In some cases the ambient outside air not only must force out the air enclosed within the work area but it also changes the pressure within the mill. Some of the air enclosed within the work area will recycle as return or bypass air, but much of that air must be expelled. Since each plant has a different expelling system as well as a different air washer system, the variations in pressure within the mill created by the drawn in ambient, outside air will vary from plant to plant. Thus, each plant will differ as to the effect both drawn in ambient, outside air and normal atmospheric pressure changes have on the mill's operation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system for conditioning the air enclosed within a textile manufacturing plant towards obtaining a prespecified absolute humidity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for controlling the environment within a substantially enclosed and pressurized work area such as textile manufacturing plant which accounts for changes in pressure within the work area.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for controlling the environment toward obtaining a prespecified absolute humidity within a substantially enclosed and pressurized work area such as a textile manufacturing plant wherein sensed valves of relative humidity, dry bulb temperature and barometric pressure received from the work area are correlated within a microprocessor to effect adjustments of an air washer system operatively communicating with the work area.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for controlling the environment toward obtaining a prespecified absolute humidity within a substantially enclosed and pressurized work area in a textile manufacturing plant containing a plurality of textile processing apparatus such as a spinning frame of either the ring spinning or open-end spinning type wherein yarn is being formed from textile fibrous material so as to provide for enhanced operation of and production from the textile processing apparatus and reduce the number of parted or broken ends.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for controlling the environment toward obtaining a prespecified absolute humidity within a substantially enclosed and pressurized work area in a textile manufacturing plant wherein the work area includes a plurality of work zones separated from each other by walls or other means internal to the work area and wherein at least one of the work zones contains a plurality of textile processing apparatus such as a spinning frame wherein yarn is being formed from textile fibrous material so as to provide for enhanced operation of and production from the textile processing apparatus and reduce the number of parted or broken ends.